1. Field Of The Invention
The invention is related to data compression communication systems and, in particular, a data compressor which generates a composite data value from the data received from a plurality of data sources.
2. Prior Art
Data compression has been known in the art to reduce the bandwidth of the transmission system or to increase the sampling rate of the data to be sent. As data requirements become higher and higher, data compression remains one way in which more data can be transmitted without having to increase the bandwidth of the transmission system. Eng et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,318 discloses a technique for time compressing television signals in which the transmission comprises a line, frame, or field, as received plus two other lines, frames or fields as differential signals Eng et al. also teaches multiplexing the output of three different video sources so that the output of the three different video sources can be transmitted in the same time span normally required to transmit the same data, as originally generated from a single video data source.
Cavanaugh, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,202, Brown et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,484, Shimoyama et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,406 and Tu in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,950 teach the multiplexing of the digital audio and video data for simultaneous transmission, rather than transmitting them on separate sidebands as done with commercial television transmissions.
Various data compression techniques and multiplexing data from a plurality of data sources are known in the art. The present invention is a multichannel data compression system wherein the data from a plurality of data sources is compressed and multiplexed to generate a compressed data word which significantly increases the sampling rate of the plurality of data sources over the sampling rate if the data from each data source was transmitted in its entirety.